Loving Charizard
by Masterelite 68
Summary: when Charizard gets hurt trying to earn the earth badge, he thinks about how Ash has treated him and develops a chrush, will Ash feel the same way? please feel free to give suggestions in the comments, enjoy!
1. the Battle

A/N: THIS IS A FANFICTION ABOUT FIREHEARTSHIPPING ( A SHIPPING I MADE BETWEEN ASH AND HIS CHARIZARD ) I WILL TRY TO KEEP IT NON - LEMON, BUT IF YOU WANT LEMON TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS, I HAVE ONLY SEEN SEASON 1 OF THE ORIGINAL SERIES SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG, PLEASE ENJOY !!!

Ash was headed to viridian city to collect his 8th gym badge with Misty and Brock

"I can't wait to get my Earth badge, what about you Pikachu?" Ash asked

"Pikachu" the little mouse Pokemon said

"Ash, I'm hungry can we get food first?" Misty asked as her stomach rumbled

"I'm kinda hungry too" Brock said

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said

"Ok, let's go eat" Ash yelled as he ran towards the Pokemon center

"Wait for us!!!" Brock yelled as he tried to keep up with ash

After everybody was done eating, they went to the gym

"Ready to earn our badge pikachu?" Ash asked

"Pika pika" Pikachu anwsered

When Ash got inside the gym he challenged Giovanna to a gym match

Giovanni accepted the challenge

"Go ryhorn!" Giovanni shouted

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash yelled

Charizard roared

"Use flamethrower!" Ash commanded

It knocked Ryhorn down and Ryhorn groaned, but got up again

"Ryhorn use bulldoze!" Giovanni shouted

Charizard wasn't even fazed by it

"Charizard use seismic toss" Ash yelled to Charizard

Charizard roared and then flew to ryhorn, picked it up and threw it to ash's feet

Ryhorn was beat

"Ryhorn return" Giovanni said accepting defeat

"Nidoking go!"

"You can beat it Charizard!" Ash yelled to his Pokemon

"Nidoking, use horn drill!"

It was a direct hit, Charizard was knocked out

"CHARIZARD!!!" Ash yelled worryingly as he ran to see if Charizard was ok

"Charizard, are you ok?!?!" Ash asked crying into Charizard's chest

Charizard groaned and fell asleep

Ash put Charizard back into his pokeball

"I accept defeat" Ash said

Ash left the gym after that and went to the pokecenter, where he gave charizard and his other pokemon to nurse joy, afterwards he ate dinner, picked up his pokemon and went to sleep

A/N: OK, TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT LEMON IN THIS STORY, UNTIL I GET A ANWSER I WILL GO NON LEMON, THOUGH THAT MAY CHANGE DUE TO A PLOT IDEA, IF YOU DO WANT LEMON, YOU WILL GET IT AND CHARIZARD EVOLVING INTO A NEW, UNDISCOVERED BREED-BATTLE HYBRID CHARIAZARD


	2. a walk in the park

Charizard did his best to get out of the pokeball, finally after trying over and over again he got out, he wanted to snuggle with ash and maybe give a kiss or two, but he couldn't help it ash was so kind and caring to him, especially as a charmander, and mating season was starting soon, once charizard was out of the pokeball he immediately grabbed his tail and pulled it up towards his chest, he tiptoed over to ash and layed down next to him, he slid his left wing under ash's body and his right over ash's body like a blanket, he then wrapped his arms around ash's chest in an X pattern, and finally rested his head on ash's head, charizard kissed ash's head and stuck his fiery tail under his wing resting on the length of ash's body and shoulder

"NOTHING will hurt my desired mate" Charizard thought

Unknown to charizard, ash had woken up and felt Charizard's protectiveness, including his kiss

"Is Charizard in love with me?" Ash thought

When morning came, ash was hungry

"Good morning charizard" Ash said turning around and hugging the dragon

"Charrrrr (good morning)" Charizard said in a quiet and deep tone

Ash got up out of his sleeping bag and stretched, then walked over to the room's dresser that pikachu was sleeping on, ash pet pikachu and said good morning

"Pika - chu (good morning)" the electric mouse responded

Ash got dressed and headed for the door

"Charizard, do you want to go for a walk?" ash asked

"Charrrr (sure!)"

"Come on pikachu, let's go for a walk" Ash said

"Pika - chu (no thanks, I'm sleeping)" Pikachu said rolling over and facing the wall

"Ok, I guess it's just me and charizard then…"

When ash got outside he crossed his arms because of the morning chill and realized something

"Oh no, I forgot my coat!!!" Ash announced

"Charrrrr (here this will help)" Charizard said, putting his wings around ash and sliding his fire tail under his wings too

"Thanks charizard, you're a great Pokemon" Ash said, hugging charizard

The hug made charizard blush slightly

"Charrrrrrr (you're welcome)"

When ash got back to the Pokemon center, pikachu, Brock and misty were up and eating breakfast

"Hey ash, where'd you go?" Brock asked

"I went on a walk" Ash answered

"You must be hungry, come eat with us" Brock responded

"Yeah, come to think of it I am Pretty hungry, What about you Charizard?"

"Charrrrrrrrr (Yes I'm hungry too)"

"I'll cook charizard some special pokemon food" Brock said

"Pika pika (What were you doing last night, charizard?)"

"Charrrrr (None of your business)" Charizard responded

"Pika-chu (I saw you sleeping with ash)"

"Charrrrrrr (So what)"

"Pika-pi (but-)"

"(I told you to stay out of It!!!)" Charizard roared, hitting pikachu with a flamethrower

"Wow, Charizard must be pretty mad at pikachu… I wonder what for" Misty said

"Actually, I have a device that allows me to understand Pokemon" Nurse joy announced

"Really? Can you tell me what's wrong with Charizard?" Ash asked

"Sure" nurse joy said

"If you don't mind I'm going to take Charizard to the diagnosis room, both to talk privately with Charizard and to see if I can diagnose anything"

"Sure, I just hope Charizard is okay" Ash said

"Alright, let's see if I can find anything wrong with you" nurse joy said to Charizard as they walked away

A/N: OK, I PROMISE LEMON WILL BE SOON, IT TAKES TIME TO WRITE THESE THINGS AND I HAVE PLENTY OF GOOD IDEAS, THE PROBLEM IS PUTTING A BRIDGE BETWEEN THE GAPS. THE DETAILS ABOUT CHARIZARD'S NEW EVOLUTION WILL BE RELEASED IN THE COMMENTS… BUT, I WILL LEAK ONE TINY DETAIL… HE WILL EVOLVE WITH THE HELP OF A STONE (ONE I MADE UP)

PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS, ALSO PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN THAT I AM WRITING THE INCORRECT WAY...


	3. not a sick Pokemon

"I know a sick Pokemon when I see one, And you Charizard are not a sick Pokemon…" but I guess I'll still check to see if anything is wrong" Nurse joy told Charizard

After Nurse joy didn't find any physical problems, she began searching elsewhere for problems

"All right Charizard, What's the problem?"

"Charrrrrrrrrrr (I have no problem, only a crush)"

Nurse joy giggled

"Ah… I see, well then maybe I can help you"

"Charrrrrrrr (You'd do that for me?!?!?!?!)"

Nurse joy giggled again and smiled

"Of course" She said hugging charizard

"Charrrrrr (THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!)" Charizard said hugging her back

Then Nurse joy fired her nukes on the whole world (Not really)

"You're welcome! I'd be glad to do this for you"

When they got back, everybody was waiting for them

"Hey Look, Charizard's back" Brock announced

"Here you go Charizard, while you were gone, I finished cooking your food"

Charizard went and sat down, then started eating

"Ash, I figured out the problem" Nurse joy said

"What is it?" Ash asked

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure, I just hope Charizard is okay"

They went into another room and started talking

"So, What's the problem?"

"Nothing is wrong with Charizard"

"Then what is it?" Ash asked

"Well, Charizard likes you… A lot"

"Why didn't Charizard just tell me?"

"Think about… Confessing your feelings can be quite hard… even as a Pokemon, especially towards a human" Nurse joy answered

Afterwards, Misty, Brock and pikachu went fishing, while ash had something else in mind...

Ash walked into the room that Chariazard was inside of, and started…

"Charizard… You should have just told me" Ash said as he walked toward Charizard

"You're my Pokemon and I would never make fun of you for telling me" Ash continued as he walked nearer to Charizard, Finally he was right in front of Charizard

"I want you to be happy" He said

Ash leaned in and kissed Charizard on his lips

Charizard blushed insanely and hugged ash, shedding happy tears…

A/N: SORRY THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, LEMON WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I NEED A URGENT ANSWER ON THAT CHARMANDER QUESTION, IF I GET NO ANSWERS I WILL WRITE MY ORIGINAL IDEA, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY IN THE COMMENTS AND TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS STORY

(EVEN IF IT YOU THINK IT SUCKS) AND OF COURSE TELL ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND IF YOU THINK I SHOULD SET UP A MASTER ELITE 68 FANFIC FAN DISCORD (I REALLY WOULD LOVE TO HAVE ONE)


	4. Rematch

A/N: I SET UP THAT DISCORD SERVER, I'LL PUT A LINK TO IT IN THE COMMENTS, IF IT DOESN'T COME UP, THEN SEARCH : MASTER ELITE 68, I THINK IT SHOULD BRING IT UP, MY PROFILE PICTURE IS A HALO ELITE, I AM SORRY, BUT THERE WILL BE NO LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, I THOUGHT MORE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND REALIZED THAT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THE CHAPTER TO HAVE LEMON AND THAT A FEW THINGS MUST HAPPEN BEFORE LEMON, AS ALWAYS ENJOY THE STORY, TELL ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEW THE STORY ( I LOVE GETTING THAT STORY REVIEW NOTIFICATION ) :)

After the morning was breezed through, Ash decided to have a rematch with Giovanni

"Giovanni, I challenge you to a rematch!!!" Ash shouted

"I accept" Giovanni responded

"While you were gone, my rhyhorn evolved into rhydon"

"I'll beat you this time" Ash said

"Ha ha ha, sure you will" Giovanni said in a sarcastic voice

"Charizard, I choose you!!!"

Charizard roared confidently

"Nidoqueen, go!!!"

"Nidoqueen, use sludge wave!!!"

The big purple sludge wave hit Charizard, Charizard was weakened by it, but it also made him mad, He roared

"Charizard, use flamethrower!!!" Ash yelled

Once again, it was a direct hit, and a one shot move, Nidoqueen was unable to battle

"Nidoqueen return" said giovanni

"Ha, I beat your Nidoqueen!!!" Ash shouted excitedly

"Then, I'll send out Rhydon!!!"

"I'll use Charizard again"

"Charizard use Fire spin"

Unlike before, it was not a one shot move, it did however leave burn marks on Rhydon

"Use horn drill !!!" Giovanni commanded

Unfortunately, Rhydon's horn drill is pretty strong and Charizard looked ready to give up

"Don't give up Charizard!!! You can do it" Ash yelled to his pokemon

This only reminded Charizard of how kind and encouraging ash was, and how much he wanted to mate with Ash, so he got off his knees and stood back up, he would win this battle… for Ash

"One flamethrower should knock it out, You can do it Charizard!!!"

Charizard roared before firing a powerful flamethrower, Winning the match

"Here is your earth badge, you earned it, few have beaten me"

"YAY!!! Great job, Charizard!!!"

"Charrrrrrrrr (Thanks!!! You are an amazing trainer!!!)"

"I'm ready to take a break from all this traveling and gym battles, I'm taking a vacation" ash said

"Well… if you're taking a break then I'll go visit my family in pewter city" brock told ash

"And I'll go home too" Misty said

They parted ways and ash thought about where to go

"Where do you think we should go charizard?" ash asked

"Charrrrrr (I know just the place…)"

A/N: WHAT SOUND DOES XERNEAS MAKE?


	5. the lemony chapter

A/N: I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT THE XERNEAS THING, SINCE XERNEAS IS LITERALLY THE LIFE POKEMON, IT IS ABLE TO CREATE LIFE, RIGHT?

PLEASE DO REVIEW ITS BEEN PUTTING A FROWN ON MY FACE THAT NOONE HAS COMMENTED IN A WHILE, WHAT AM I DOING WRONG? ANYWAY, WE WILL DISCUSS THAT IN THE COMMENTS, ALSO DOES ANYONE KNOW CHARIZARD MATING GROUNDS, IF YOU DO IT WILL PROBABLY BE TOO LATE AS I AM BORED IN BED AND WILL MOST LIKELY WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND I DON'T KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT XERNEAS, SO IF I GET ANY ABILITIES WRONG

(I PROBABLY WILL), PLEASE DON'T BE MAD

It was beautiful on the orange cliff overlooking the ocean, ash was sitting on charizard's legs

(since charizard doesn't really have a lap), his wings were also around ash

"Isn't it beautiful?" ash asked

"Charrrrrr (yeah, it is)" the dragon answered, putting his head on ash's shoulder

"Charrrrr (can you understand me?)"

"Yes, nurse joy let me keep the translation earbud"

"So...Where do you want to go to?" Ash asked

"Charrrrrrrrrrrr (to the mating grounds for charizards)"

"Charizard, I'm only 10"

"My dad was…"

"Charrrrrrr (What????)"

"My dad was a ditto, a ditto that had been at the beach earlier, my mom couldn't resist the muscles and she said it was a rather polite ditto, that's why i don't age, I wish I could, but I'd understand if you don't want to be with a 10 year old forever"

"Charrrr (I'd never leave you)" he said, craning his neck down to ash's head and kissing him enduringly ( I'm not sure if that's even a word) on the lips

"Thanks, charizard"

"I love you"

"Charrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (I love you too, but will you come with me to the mating grounds?)"

"Yeah, I'll come... or should I say cum"

"Charrrrr (human humor, I will never understand)" charizard said as he backed away and lowered

"Charrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (climb on, this is possibly the only time i will ever let you ride me, unless… you know what just climb on)"

Ash did as he was told and climbed on top of charizard, just between his neck and wings

"Alright, I'm ready" ash said, as he made sure he had a good, strong grip, even though he knew if he fell Charizard would catch him, but he did it anyway just to tease Charizard, he knew that Charizard liked it by the way his flame on his tail lit up and burned solidly

It was night time now and they still hadn't made it to the mating island, so they decided to stop at a small island

"Alright, this looks like a good place to set up camp" ash said

He decided to set up his sleeping bag right near the transition between sand and grass

"What do you think, Charizard?"

"Charrrrrr (I think I should be a dragon type)"

"I mean about the camp site"

"Charrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (oh, um, its fine)"

A light started to flash from the sky, first a light blue, then becoming more and more colorful until it was a rainbow, heading straight for them, once it came closer, ash realized it looked like a deer with huge antlers… big rainbow antlers

Charizard roared at it, but as soon as he did, he fell to the ground, then started to snore, the deer started to talk to ash

"There is no need to be afraid of me, I am the legendary Pokemon xerneas, if you want one to fear… then see my counterpart yveltal, hes scary, but enough about that, I am from kalos, I am called the life pokemon, and from what i know, you are having quite the "Life" issues, I am here to fix that" The pokemon announced

"Hmmmmmmmm... Where shall we start?" xerneas said, as it's antlers glowed

"Ahhhhhh, how about your ditto inheritance? Yes… that shall do" xerneas said

Ash felt only slightly different

"And the other problem… is more difficult to deal with, you are male, your beloved charizard mate, who I do by the way think is quite……...well, anyway, how would you develop offspring?" Xerneas asked, acting like it had an answer

"Hmmmmmm…….. I'm searching…………. Ahhhhhh, you have aura powers……. Well, I certainly can use that………… with your help of course, and that brings us to the final thing, I can create life, but being out of my home region has weakened me, but…….. With your spiritual aura powers and my life creating powers, we can create your's and charizard's offspring, what do you say?"

"I'm astounded…" Ash responded

"That's a lot to take in……... in 3 minutes"

"Sure, I'd love to have a kid… er charmander, I definitely want a charmander, but you'll have to guide me through my powers"

"Sure'' Xerneas responded, happy to help

Soon they were blasting light together, ash was firing blue mist from his hands, xerneas from its antlers, until it became an orange, beige oval, it was then slowly levitated to the ground and charizard woke up, but xerneas had gone a second before

"THANK YOU!!!" ash shouted to the sky

"IT WILL HATCH IN A WEEK!!!" xerneas shouted back

"Charrrrrrrr (Huh? What happened?)" asked confused

"We got our first little fire lizard"

"CHAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR (WHAT!?!!?!??!?!?!? HOW?!?!)"

"Look…" ash said bringing the egg to charizard

After ash explained what happened, Charizard kissed ash and started to take off ash's shirt, but ash tried to stop it and got rewarded with a giant tongue in his mouth, ash knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but there was no escape and in his mind he guilty admitted he did kinda like it, so he stopped struggling and decided to let charizard have what he wanted, speaking of which charizard had already gone for ash's pants, but stopped and took his shoes, socks and hat off, then continued, yet was blocked by another obstacle, but Charizard decided to tease ash, by now his large dragon dick had already come out and his tough skin covering its hiding place, where others assumed was his stomach, had already folded back to his rear, using his crotch as a bridge to his ass, he pressed his member against ash's crotch and boy did Charizard get surprised by his reaction, ash's surprisingly not tiny dick was rock solid, he knew that ash was trying not to like it, but was having much trouble hiding the fact that he liked it, another clue that ash was giving in was the fact that ash's underwear were as wet as the ocean… very, Charizard decided to stop teasing ash and get on with it, he decided to do ash a favor too, he wrapped his fire tail around ash's wet underwear and warm both the underwear and ash, once again ash went rock solid, Charizard could do anything to get ash solid, he finally took the underwear off and scanned what he saw, it wasn't that bad, ash actually looked fairly good and hot to charizard, he would never suck anything though, neither would ash, but ash finally let out his first moan when charizard pressed hard into ash

"Sorry, charizard" ash said, suddenly cuming, Charizard was surprised that he was cuming too

"Charrrrrrrrrr (it's fine, im doing it to)" Charizard said, enjoying the hot nice liquid, in fact it just made him cum more, until they were both basking in it, but when charizard was about to give ash some more kisses, he glew white, then grew and finally reappeared as a bigger, oranger, wing spiked, charizard with some other features like: steel sharp feet and hand claws, a spiked tail and two head spikes, the back, longer, orange spike and the front, shorter, steel spike

Ash was in amazement, he decided to find out more the next day and settle down for the night, he cuddled with charizard and fell asleep

A/N: O M G, THAT WAS MY FIRST EVER LEMON, HOW DID I DO? PLEASE TELL ME, SEARCH UP MASTERELITE 68 IN DISCORD AND PRIVATE MESSAGE ME, I'LL LET YOU ON MY SERVER, ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST, (EVEN IF YOU ARE LYING, TELL ME YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE)


	6. an

A/N: HEY!!! SO, FIRST OFF, I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THOR94, HE HAS BEEN HERE SINCE THE STORY BEGAN AND HAS BEEN GIVING ME POSITIVE AND ENCOURGING REVIEWS, THANK YOU THOR94. SECOND, THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY BE WRAPPED UP SOON, UNLESS YOU TELL ME KEEP IT GOING OR MAKE A SEQUEL, ALSO IDEA SPOILER, I AM THINKING ABOUT PROFESSOR OAK BANGING A LOPUNNY, ANOTHER THING, I FORGOT ALL ABOUT PIKACHU, SORRY, LETS JUST SAY PIKACHU WAS SNUCK UP ON AND CAPTURED BY ASH, ANYWAYS, THANK YOU THOR94!!!!!!


	7. reveiw room

there is no story here, just room for reviews


	8. end of one, begining of another

**A/N: HEY!!! SO, FIRST OFF, I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THOR94, HE HAS BEEN HERE SINCE THE STORY BEGAN AND HAS BEEN GIVING ME POSITIVE AND ENCOURGING REVIEWS, THANK YOU THOR94. SECOND, THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY BE WRAPPED UP SOON, UNLESS YOU TELL ME KEEP IT GOING OR MAKE A SEQUEL, ANOTHER THING, I FORGOT ALL ABOUT PIKACHU, SORRY, LETS JUST SAY PIKACHU WAS SNUCK UP ON AND CAPTURED BY ASH, ANYWAYS, THANK YOU THOR94!!!!!! P.S. I'm so sorry I haven't worked on this in ages, I'll try to keep this one updated**

A week had passed and mating season was over, Ash had enjoyed his time with charizard and later found out that what charizard had evolved into was, It turns out it was a very old and forgotten evolution, called the breed-batlle hybrid evolution, a incredibly powerful form of charizard, however Ash had moved on from that and was excited for a event that was going to happen soon, the hatching of his charmander!

He watched the egg all morning with Charizard, waiting…

Then it started to hatch and out came a cute little charmander…

Ash was now a father...

**A/N: Truth is I just got tired of this one, but I got a request to write more, so I wanted to give it a proper ending… THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING MY FIRST STORY!!! I CAN FINALLY GIVE IT A "COMPLETE" STATUS!!! THANK YOU ALL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
